Hell Hath No Fury
by samlover14
Summary: Warblers Hogwarts!AU. They all used to be good friends, then Sebastian quit. Now he's back and he's mad. Huntbastian/Klaine/Niff! (Written for Huntbastian Week 2013)
1. Chapter 1: Hell Hath No Fury

**A/N: Originally started writing this for Hunbastian Week, Day five (Crossover/AU) but I think I'm gonna rock this fic like a hooker pole. It's gonna be awesome! What you need to know: Hogwarts AU, Huntbastian, Klaine, Niff. Enjoy!**

* * *

Hunter Clarington shined his prefect's badge and pinned it to his robes. He was glad he'd gotten picked as prefect over a lot of the riff-raff they let in Slytherin House these day. The Claringtons had all been in Slytherin for centuries, pureblood family and such.

"Hey, Hunter!" Ah, Sebastian Smythe, fifth year like Hunter, probably upset he hadn't gotten the badge. "Oh, goodie, you got one too!" Sebastian exclaimed. A prefect's badge gleamed next to the Ravenclaw crest on Sebastian's robes. Though they were in different houses, they'd become very good friends, in fact they were the leaders of their posse, well, mostly. Wes Montgomery, Ravenclaw, seventh year and now Head Boy, was the actual leader of their club, the Warblers, basically Wizard Show Choir. The Warblers were a very respected and exclusive club on campus, accepting only the brightest and most talented wizards. The Warblers cross-sectioned all the houses, bringing everyone together through mutual love and respect for music.

Among the other Warblers were Gryffindors Nick Duval and Jeff Sterling; Hufflepuffs Trent Nixion and Blaine Anderson; Ravenclaws Kurt Hummel and David Thompson; and Slytherin Thad Harwood. They were all fifth years and had been tight since their first year when they'd been hand-picked for the Warblers by the then-captain (Not Wes).

Hunter was pleased to see Nick and Trent had gotten the badges as well. How Nick managed to get the badge was beyond him, though, as Nick and Jeff were the biggest troublemakers at Hogwarts since the Weasley twins.

But that was two years ago.

Now Hunter Clarington shined his Head Boy badge, incredibly smug and pinned it next to his Slytherin logo. He stowed his cat and trunk carefully, cooing farewell to Mr. Puss, and walked down the train to find the rest of his posse.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Hunter Clarington." The smirk was evident even in his voice. Prefect, Quidditch Captain, and now Head Boy, too. How much did it take to pay off the headmaster this time?"

"Sebastian Smythe," Hunter replied, coolly. "For your information, the headmaster thought I was the best man for the job, without father's money. What's the matter, upset your mommy didn't have the galleons to buy you the spot, or still bitter about last Quidditch season?"

"I'd watch it if I were you, Clarington," Sebastian warned.

"Or what?" Hunter laughed.

"Or you just may find yourself… falling… from … grace…" Sebastian said simply.

Maybe it would be relevant to mention Sebastian and Hunter had had a falling out at the very beginning of sixth year – with Wes gone, the Captain of the Warblers spot had opened. Wes had recommended Blaine for the spot, but Blaine had eventually declined, saying he wasn't the leader type. Sebastian and Hunter had duked it out for the position, and Hunter had eventually won, but not before Sebastian had aimed a curse at him. Sebastian had resigned his position later that day. Only Blaine had remained in contact with Sebastian, much to Kurt's chagrin (Kurt and Sebastian, despite being in the same house, had never gotten along).

"That's very intimidating," Hunter sassed. "Maybe if you knew how to back it up."

"Really?" Sebastian said. "Because while you were getting your Head Boy badge and a botox injection to the brain, I got _two_ new badges." Hunter strode to Sebastian and examined his badges. The silver prefect's one, still there next to the Ravenclaw logo, and next to it… Quidditch Captain (that was predictable) and next to that… Warblers Captain?

"Excuse me, no, I am the Captain of the Warblers," Hunter said.

"Seems like the team disagreed," Sebastian said. Nick and Jeff appeared behind Sebastian, Blaine and Kurt behind them… "Play nicely, Hunter." Sebastian and his cronies disappeared into the train compartment. Hunter huffed and went passed their compartment, walking into the next one, where the rest of the Warblers were sitting.

"Uh-oh," Trent said.

"Sorry," Thad shrugged. "Sebastian made us."

"It's not that you were a terrible captain," Trent said.

"Yes, I was," Hunter admitted, folding his arms and taking the seat next to the window.

"Want to play exploding snap?" David asked, shuffling the cards.

"If Sebastian thinks he can just take my team away from me because I wouldn't–" Hunter stopped talking, staring around the cabin.

"Because you wouldn't what?" Trent asked.

"Nothing," Hunter said quickly. "Yes, I'll play." David dealt him into the game.

At some point during the last year, the hatred between Hunter and Sebastian had grown to unmanageable levels, and when they'd been paired as Potions partners… they realized why.

The tension between the two turned into sexual tension, which had turned into secret meetings in the Room of Requirement, which had turned into secret Hogsmeade visits via the secret exits Nick and Jeff had found in third year, and eventually, Sebastian had confessed how he really felt to Hunter… and Hunter had refused to say he felt the same way (even though it's possible that he did). He wouldn't let himself be that way, especially with a man, _especially_ with a man as despicable as Sebastian Smythe.

They'd returned to hating each other.

This would be settled. And not in the nice way.

"Warblers Practice Room. 9:30. No witnesses," Hunter hissed to Sebastian as he passed him at the Welcome Feast. Sebastian glared at Hunter, wary of what might happen.

Sebastian showed up at the requested time, managing to somehow look nonchalant, lighting the candles with small flicks of his wand, then, because he was something of a pyromaniac, making the small flames dance because Hunter was late.

Hunter decided to show up a few minutes late on purpose, to put Sebastian on edge. When finally he did enter the Warblers room, there was Sebastian performing what looked to be a solo among the dancing flames.

"You are the strangest person I've ever had the misfortune to meet," Hunter interrupted. The flames all disappeared as Sebastian's concentration was shattered.

"As are you," Sebastian replied coolly. "What do you want?"

"Primarily, my team back," Hunter said.

"So, what, you want to duel me for it?" Sebastian asked. "Please. It's too easy."

"I demand satisfaction in Warbler tradition," Hunter said. Sebastian stared at him.

"Alright then," Sebastian said, waving his wand to conjure some background music for them. "Go ahead, save the best for last."

"Oh, I intend to, ladies first," Hunter said, indicating Sebastian should begin. Sebastian didn't take insults well. There was a flash and a bang, the music box disappeared, and Hunter was across the room, thrown against the wall. Hunter growled low and dug his wand out of his robes.

"No you don't," Sebastian snarled, and suddenly Hunter was hanging upside down in the air, his wand across the room. "Listen up and listen good. I am Captain of the Warblers now and I am tired of playing nice. In exchange for voting me Captain, the team has made me promise to keep you on, and I intend to, but if you try any more of your _bullshit_ on me, you can bet you'll be finding yourself in the Hospital Wing, no memories of how you did." Hunter crumpled into a pile on the floor. "See you at practice."

Hell hath no fury like Sebastian Smythe scorned.

* * *

**A/N: If you feel like my characterization of Sebastian and Hunter is backwards, it's okay, I do too. This will be multi-chaptered someday when I get around to it. It's gonna be so great!**

**Samantha**

**Glossary of the glee characters and the houses I put them in, feel free to disagree and argue about it in a review:  
Gryffindor: Nick, Jeff, Mercedes, Sam, Rory, Unique, Jake, Mike  
Hufflepuff: Blaine, Trent, Finn, Artie, Sugar, Joe, Ryder  
Ravenclaw: Kurt, Sebastian, David, Wes, Tina, Quinn, Marley  
Slytherin: Hunter, Thad, Rachel, Puck, Santana, Brittany, Kitty  
Honestly don't know how much the kids from the ND are going to be in this yet... But I thought I'd write it out just in case I change my mind.**

**Remember, not everyone in Slytherin is evil, and not all evil people are in Slytherin.  
I'm not sure how Kurt ended up in Ravenclaw, I just thought he seemed like a Ravenclaw. Correct me if I'm wrong.  
(My mom threatened to throw me out of the house for this, insisting Blaine needed to be in Gryffindor because he is quote, Harry Freaking Potter.)**

**Enjoy.**


	2. Chapter 2: Srs Bsns

**A/N: Hey minions, I found the plot of this story, but unfortunately, I don't get to introduce it until the next chapter. Enjoy this one, because it's still good.**

* * *

**Chapter Two:  
Srs Bsns**

"Where have you _been_?" Kurt inquired when Sebastian got back to the Ravenclaw Common Room.

"Taking care of business," Sebastian replied shortly, immediately taking the stairs to the dormitory.

"Are you kidding me?" Kurt asked Blaine. "I did not sign on for this crap." Blaine shrugged.

"Look, Kurt, it's getting late, I should be going back to my dorm…" he said. "If I get caught in here again, I'll have Saturday detention until I graduate. Unless… you think I could come to bed with you…" How did Blaine manage to sound so innocent proposing something so _not_?

"No, we'll get caught! No wonder you didn't get made a Prefect," Kurt said.

"Yeah, but what's your excuse?" Blaine teased. "Sure you don't want to come on a midnight adventure with me?"

"For crying out loud, Blaine, who do you think you are, Harry freaking Potter?" Kurt asked.

"Actually–" Blaine began.

"No, we don't have time to have this conversation again. Get to bed. I'll see you in the morning."

"Man, Nick and Jeff have it so good," Blaine mumbled, leaving the Ravenclaw common room, trying to sneak as quietly as he could down to the Hufflepuff dorms, down by the kitchen – not an easy feat, but he'd done it plenty of times before.

"Who's there?" called a voice. Crap, spotted. The voice came into view before Blaine could even think of hiding.

"Oh, good, it's just you," Blaine breathed, spotting Nick.

"Visiting Kurt again?" Nick asked.

"Yeah," Blaine said, unable to contain his smile. "Man, it's not fair, you and Jeff have it so good."

"Alas, he is in bed, and I'm on duty," Nick said. "C'mon, I'll walk you to the kitchens. I want a snack anyway." They walked back into the main castle and down to the third floor before anything strange happened. Passing the Warblers Practice Room, Nick noticed candles ablaze in the room. "What the… Hunter?" Hunter looked up. He was still sitting where Sebastian had left him, unmotivated to get up. "What happened?"

"Nothing," Hunter said, trying to sound nonchalant. "I'm fine. What are you guys doing up so late?"

"I'm on duty," Nick said, suspiciously. "What are you doing up?"

"I'm Head Boy, I can do whatever I want," Hunter replied.

"Sebastian," Blaine breathed.

"Don't…" Hunter begged.

"I'll kill him," Blaine said, turning around to run back up to the Ravenclaw dorms.

"I said don't," Hunter declared, stronger this time, and the door to the room flew shut. Blaine stared at it, jaw locked.

"If I had just accepted Captain last year, none of this would have happened," he said. "Open the door and let me go."

"It's not worth getting expelled over," Hunter said.

"What did he do to you?" Nick asked.

"Nothing, I'm fine!" Hunter insisted. "Stop being such a Hufflepuff."

"Hey!" Blaine shouted.

"Oh, shush," Hunter said, rolling his eyes.

"Come on, we'll walk with you," Nick said, offering his hand to Hunter to pull him to his feet.

"Fine," Hunter conceded. "If you tell anyone this, I will kill you, but I always liked you."

"Yeah, can't say the same about you," Nick replied. Hunter crossed the room and picked up his wand from where it had landed. "Sportsmanship is fine, but Gryffindor is going to crush you this year."

"You wish," Hunter replied.

* * *

"Don't mess with Hunter," Kurt warned Sebastian when he got upstairs to their dorm. Sebastian was sitting on his bed, reading.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Sebastian replied.

"You have no idea what he's capable of," Kurt continued.

"You'll find I can easily take anyone," Sebastian said.

"You should have been in Slytherin," Kurt spat.

"Well, lucky for Slytherin, they wouldn't have me," Sebastian replied. "Instead, I get you."

"Lucky me," Kurt interjected sarcastically.

"Blaine's my best friend, and you're his boyfriend, but don't tempt me," Sebastian warned.

"I'm still wondering what you did to deserve that prefect's badge," Kurt said.

"I am very respected in most circles, thank you," Sebastian replied.

"Not any circles with respect, I'm sure," Kurt retorted.

* * *

Despite the fact that Sebastian was a total wienerjacket to Kurt and Hunter, he was a fantastic leader. He took votes on numbers, let each member do a number of their choice, even Hunter.

Then it came time for Quidditch season to start and Warbler practice was cut to twice a week. Along with Sebastian and Hunter, the other two houses' Quidditch Captains (Blaine and Jeff) were in the Warblers. Warbling was for fun – Quidditch was serious stuff.

Kurt, never one to be interested in sports, was seen watching every Hufflepuff practice, cheering on his Seeker boyfriend. Out of the spirit of friendly competition, the Warblers often split into two teams informally to practice. Fifteen Warblers, fourteen players on a Quidditch field (Kurt sat out). Hunter was a formidable Keeper and, as the leader of the Slytherin team, virtually unstoppable. However, Nick, Jeff, and Sebastian seemed to communicate via telepathy, making them a Chaser trio just as formidable – even if they were from different houses. Kurt didn't mind sitting out – Blaine liked Quidditch, Kurt liked scarves, but he was always willing to watch. Trent, usually a Chaser, played as Hunter's team's Seeker while Blaine Seeked for Sebastian's. Sought? Sook? Blaine was good – great, but sometimes Trent was faster. It was all in fun – or was usually. The feud between Hunter and Sebastian seemed to have reached an unmanageable level. The first Quidditch game of the season was always Slytherin v. Gryffindor, and Sebastian seemed to be attempting to train even the Gryffindor team, just to see Hunter fail.

The Warblers always did a performance on Halloween for the feast. As Captain, it was Sebastian's prerogative to pick the songs.

"I hate One Direction," Hunter complained.

"Sorry, that's annoying," Sebastian said, taking the sheet he'd passed to Hunter back. "That one's mine. Here you go."

"You can't be serious," Hunter said. "We cannot do _Whistle_ for the entire student body."

"Already ran the set list by the authorities," Sebastian shrugged. "Anyway, we will start with _My Dark Side_, Kelly Clarkson, sung by Blaine, then _Whistle_, Flo-Rida, sung by Hunter, and closing with _Live While We're Young_, One Direction, sung by me. Any questions, no, good, done." Hunter just shook his head and sighed. "I considered _Payphone_, Maroon 5, but ultimately, how many people here know what that is?"

"I think everyone know what a phone box is," Nick said, indignantly. "We all know about Doctor Who, right?"

"Doctor Who?" came the response. Nick sniggered.

"They're blue, right?" one of the Warblers asked.

"Don't be stupid," another said. "The police boxes are blue, phones are red!"

"Alright, quit it," Sebastian said. "_Payphone_ is fantastic, maybe Blaine can sing it in the spring."

"I was thinking Kurt and I could do a duet in the spring," Blaine said.

"Oh, yeah, maybe," Sebastian said, distractedly, running a hand through his longer-than-usual hair (but it wasn't quite at desperately-needing-a-haircut-Goblet-of-Fire-type level… yet). "From the top of _Whistle_, can we, please?"

Sebastian was not one to be distracted, but he seemed even more-so than usual. He glossed over big mistakes some of the dancers made in their choreography, but nitpicked other small things. Finally, he called rehearsal over and everyone cleared out. Everyone except Blaine. Even Kurt left rehearsal quickly for dinner.

"Are you alright, Bas?" Blaine asked.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine," Sebastian said, running his hand through his hair again.

"We'll be good for the performance, you're a good leader," Blaine said.

"No, I'm not," Sebastian said, sitting down on the one step that separated the main floor from the front of the room. "I'm the worst leader ever. You should be Captain."

"Yeah, I should be, but I'm not," Blaine said. "We are going to kill this thing, and everything's going to go back to normal."

"What if Slytherin wins on Saturday?" Sebastian asked.

"Then they win," Blaine shrugged. "Believe it or not, it's not the end of the world."

"I can't stand to see Hunter win," Sebastian said. "That… that… this spot was rightfully mine and he took it from me."

"Is that really what's going on?" Blaine asked. Sebastian looked at Blaine, then shook his head. "What is it?" Sebastian shook his head again. "C'mon, Bas, you can tell me anything."

"Last year… I messed up," Sebastian said. "I let him get to me, and… I fell for him. Hard." He paused, drawing in breath. "It was so stupid."

"No, it's not stupid," Blaine said.

"So I told him how I felt…" Sebastian said, trying very hard to keep his voice steady, and failing spectacularly. "…And, basically… he told me he didn't want to catch the gay."

"That's awful," Blaine said. "But it happens. I don't know what I'd have done if I hadn't met Kurt…"

"Well, I think we both remember fourth year," Sebastian said, smiling for the rarest of seconds before cracking. Blaine laughed, hanging his head in embarrassment.

"Can you blame us? We were fourteen," he said. "You and Hunter, huh?"

"Decidedly not, definitely not," Sebastian said.

"But you want him?" Blaine asked. "And he was… interested in you?"

"Yeah, yeah, I guess," Sebastian sighed, running his hand through his hair again. "We did some stuff a few times, but he wouldn't talk about it. I just want to see him crushed."

"Jeff has a great team this year," Blaine said. "No way Hunter's winning the match."

"I don't give a _damn_ about Quidditch!" Sebastian shouted, throwing his bag across the room. Blaine summoned it back for him and it settled itself to Sebastian's right.

"Calm down," Blaine said, putting an arm around Sebastian and pulling him into a tight sideways hug. "It's alright. You'll find someone better."

"I don't _want_ someone better!" Sebastian said, then finally broke down and started sobbing. "I want him." Blaine bit his lip softly, but nonetheless pulled Sebastian into a proper hug, letting Sebastian cry into his shoulder, and patting him on the back softly. "You're such a great friend, B. How dumb could I have been to set you up with Kurt?" Blaine laughed a little.

"You are all kinds of dumb," Blaine said. "We don't work together, anyway, you and I." Sebastian sighed. "You like Hunter?"

"Yes," Sebastian admitted.

"You wanna _hold_ him?"

"Yes."

"Then you've gotta, gotta, try a little tenderness!" Blaine sang. Sebastian laughed too. "C'mon, let's get to dinner." Blaine hopped up and pulled Sebastian to his feet as well.

"Thanks," Sebastian said, leaning his head sideways on the top of Blaine's as they walked.

* * *

**A/N: I may have forgot to mention, I played with everyone's ages. The Warblers (except Thad) are all 7th years, as are the seniors of the ND (except Rachel). Rachel, Thad, and the juniors (except Blaine, who is in fact a Warbler) are 6th years. 5th years are like Joe and Unique (people who joined in season three) and the new kids (jarley, etc) are 4th years, still not that important, but Rachel comes in next chapter, jussayin, because PLOT! yay.**

**Samantha.**


	3. Chapter 3: The New Directions

**A/N: Hey, remember this story? I'm bringing it back, bitches. That's right. Cuz I just watched AVPSY and it gave me a lot of feels and I can't think right now.**

* * *

**Chapter Three: The New Directions**

"Nervous about tonight?" Kurt asked Blaine in Charms class Friday afternoon.

"A little bit," Blaine admitted. "I'm nervous that Sebastian and Hunter might try to kill each other right there in the Great Hall, not nervous about my solo, if that's what you were asking."

"I'm getting a little tired of all the fighting," Kurt said. "I know how much you _love_ the Warblers, but I'm going to quit if this goes on much longer."

"But… we've talked about this. You love the Warblers," Blaine said.

"No, _you_ love the Warblers. I love to sing, and I can do that anywhere," Kurt said. "Didn't you hear?"

"Hear what?"

"Rachel Berry," Kurt said. "She's upset the Warblers are so exclusive and she's starting another choir."

"You would join another choir?" Blaine asked.

"I can't take all the fighting," Kurt said.

"What, the Quidditch thing? That's just good fun," Blaine said.

"I'll stay if they stop fighting."

"I worked my _ass_ off just to get you considered for an invitation!" Blaine exclaimed. "You can't just leave!"

"While I appreciate the exclusivity, I'd rather be in a group you didn't have to sell your soul to join." Kurt slammed his book shut just then as class ended, and stormed out of the room. Sebastian sent a questioning look at Blaine. Blaine slowed his packing up so Sebastian could come over to him.

"What's the matter?" Sebastian asked, an easy flick of his wand sending all of Blaine's things neatly into his schoolbag.

"Kurt wants to quit the Warblers," Blaine sighed. "He's tired of you and Hunter fighting. And I'm sure he's not the only one. People are bothered by how exclusive we are, starting their own choir."

"We're practically a fraternity!" Sebastian cried. "A band of brothers, joined by harmony and honor, it's supposed to be exclusive. That's the whole point!"

"I know," Blaine insisted. "A group of wizards predicted to go very far. The highest honor for a Hogwarts gentleman. Every first year wishes and hopes that invitation will come to him."

"Can't be too exclusive if we're letting in riffraff like Hummel," Sebastian said.

"It wasn't too hard to get him in, was it?" Blaine asked, anxiously.

"Nah," Sebastian said. "Probably the only reason he didn't get an invite when we did is he's so shy, no one knew he could sing. The second I mentioned to Wes about him, Wes was on board. The things I do for you, Blainers." Blaine smiled.

"That's why we're best friends," Blaine replied. "But… Hunter is my friend too. He ran a great season last year, with or without you."

"I know," Sebastian said.

"Do you want me to talk to him about anything?" Blaine asked.

"Do not, repeat not–"

"Not."

"–_Not_ talk to Hunter about me," Sebastian said.

"Fine, fine, I won't talk to him," Blaine said. "But you know it would be better."

"It's complicated," Sebastian said. "I love him, but I don't even like him."

"I wish you would be happy. You introduced me to Kurt, I owe you," Blaine said.

"And I'm beginning to regret it. Come on, let's get to lunch," Sebastian said, pulling Blaine to their usual place at the Ravenclaw table. Kurt wasn't there, though. A quick survey of the Hall found him at the Slytherin table next to Rachel Berry. Blaine sighed. Sebastian gave him a small smile, telling him it would be okay.

* * *

"It's almost time to go on," Trent said. "Where have you been?" Blaine took his place in their lineup, not answering Trent. "Where's Kurt?" Sebastian slipped into lime as well.

"Kurt's not coming, and we have some company tonight," Sebastian answered. "After the feast, council meeting in the practice room. We need to discuss some things. You ready, B? We're on."

"Let's do this," Blaine said.

The Warblers killed the performance, they always did. It was little wonder they were the most respected group on campus. After they were finished, the feast began, and when it came time for dessert, the announcement came that there would be more entertainment. Somewhere between 12 and 15 girls and 6 or 7 boys took the stage area. Kurt was with them. They did two numbers: Somebody to Love and Don't Stop Believing. Unfortunately, they also killed it. Fortunately, it wasn't a competition.

Blaine and Sebastian, who were sitting at their own respective house tables, but right across from each other, both leaned back to talk to each other from their seats.

"I'll talk to Kurt if you talk to Hunter," Sebastian said.

"Agreed," Blaine said.

Dessert was served. After dessert, the Warblers all went to the practice room.

"Okay, settle down," Sebastian said. "The New Directions were formed as a protest against our exclusivity. We have two options. We can open our doors and let general riff raff in, or we can let this ill-conceived attempt to discredit us fizzle out."

"So there's another choir on campus, so what?" Jeff interjected. "Doesn't matter to me. How long is this meeting going to last? My team needs sleep for the match."

"All the sleep in the world won't make your team better than mine," Hunter replied. "Rachel Berry is insufferable and her choir needs to go. You can agree or you can join them."

"Shut it," Sebastian shot at Hunter. "I'm the Captain. But he's right. She's insufferable and they have to go. All in favor?" Thirteen hands went up – all except Blaine's. "Passed."

* * *

"Kurt, there you are," Sebastian finally exclaimed as he barged into their shared dorm. Kurt glared at him. "I know we don't get on… at all, but I thought we were sort of… friends."

"You thought wrong," Kurt replied, snapping the curtains of his four poster shut.

"No, hey, wait," Sebastian said. "I know you can hear me, just listen." No reply, so Sebastian decided to continue. "I completely understand why you'd want to switch choirs." The curtains opened and Kurt stuck his head out.

"You do?"

"Of course," Sebastian said. "We fight all the time and you never get solos. We pretty much treat you like a duet partner to be thrown around for balance. You're easily twice the diva Rachel Berry is, so don't let her boss you around."

"Thanks," Kurt said. "I think."

"Not that I don't want you back, because you're amazing, of course, but it's your choice, as far as I'm concerned," Sebastian said.

"But…" Kurt prompted.

"But Blaine's really upset," Sebastian said.

"If Blaine loves me, he'll want what's best for me," Kurt said.

"He does! On both accounts, definitely," Sebastian said, quickly. "He just… I don't know. You were the first exception the Warblers ever had and everyone loves you, except for me, of course."

"And so…?"

"I want you to stay," Sebastian said.

"No."

"For Blaine."

"No."

"Not even for Blaine?"

"No."

"Do both, then, please?" Sebastian said, begging now. "We need you."

"I'll consider it," Kurt said, closing the curtains again. The discussion was over.

* * *

**A/N: Freeze, motherfucka, we're the wizard cops. Word.**

**Hey, if you like this story and want me to be inspired to write more, why don't you tell me about it, by sending a review.**

**In the meantime, what are yall's OTPs? I think mine is Huntbastian now? But it might still be Seblaine. (or it could be Niff.)**

**xoxo  
Samantha.**


	4. Chapter 4: The House of the Good Guys

**A/N: I forgot where this story was going and had to read the whole thing over again.**

* * *

_Chapter Four:  
The House of the Good Guys_  
(Do chapter names even matter that much? I'm just going to put whatever I want.)

Quidditch dawned bright and early. Sebastian met up with Blaine in the stands and handed him a Gryffindor flag and scarf.

"Kurt's not coming to the match, he told me to tell you," Sebastian added as they found seats.

"I figured," Blaine sighed, trading his bright yellow scarf for the deep red one. "What the– Whose scarf is this?"

"Nick's," Sebastian said.

"He uses to much cologne," Blaine said.

"Someday you'll learn a spell for that," Sebastian replied. "Ready to watch the slaughter?"

"Absolutely."

"Hunter's a top-rate Keeper, I'll give him that," Sebastian said as Hunter blocked yet another of Jake Puckerman's shots and threw the Quaffle to Santana. "Don't think he realizes all those practice games were just a way for Jeff and I to perfect this shot." Nick faked around Santana. She tried to throw the Quaffle to her teammate, but Jeff intercepted it. "Right here, watch this." Jeff threw the Quaffle to Nick, who threw it back to Jake, who threw it to Jeff again as they raced down the field. "And…" Jeff threw the Quaffle to Nick, who immediately bounced it back at Jeff, who used the end of his broom to whack the Quaffle through the far left hoop. Hunter seethed as the crowd cheered loudly. Hunter's eyes locked impossibly with Sebastian's even as he was in the stands. They were cold, so cold. "Oh! Do you see that, he's pissed!" Sebastian cheered, pumping his fist in the air. "Yes! Attaboy, Sterling!"

"Can probably only do that two or three times before he figures it out," Blaine said.

"Not if you switch it up. Watch Gryffindor's Keeper here," Sebastian said. The Keeper saved the shot Santana had tried to make, bouncing the Quaffle to Jake. Jake, Nick, and Jeff weaved in and out of the other players all the way to the–

"Ooh!" Blaine and Sebastian exclaimed at once. A Bludger had flown right into Jake's path, but he'd deftly dodged it, and one of Gryffindor's Beaters had hit it back in the direction from whence it had come.

The game was close, Slytherin was up by 20 points, then Gryffindor was up by 50, then Thad had hit Gryffindor's Keeper with a Bludger, and Slytherin had taken an easy lead again. The Keeper was okay, just disoriented, but it still kept him from Keeping correctly. Slytherin was up by ten, forty, seventy.

"The Snitch," Blaine muttered to Sebastian, in case there were spies.

"What, where?" Sebastian asked, looking around, wildly. As a Chaser, his eyes were not as trained as Blaine's were to that flash of gold.

"Look at Rory," Blaine said, still quietly. Sebastian looked at the Gryffindor Seeker, then he saw the Snitch, not too far off from Rory, but he was looking in the wrong direction. Kitty, Slytherin's Seeker, hadn't seen it yet either, and she was all the way across the pitch. Blaine bit his lip, hoping Rory would turn around as Santana scored yet another goal. The Snitch darted around one of the towers of the stands as a Bludger came through and Rory dodged it, fortunately catching a glimpse of the golden ball as he did so. He took off, speeding, as that darned Snitch led him on a chase all around. Kitty took note, and was soon behind him, her broom was far superior, but Rory was tactical, a Gryffindor, nothing if not daring.

Just like that it was all over, Gryffindor had won, 290-220, a fairly high score for a game, but both teams were practically professional.

"Injuring the Keeper, that's the thing to do, really," Sebastian said. "I wish I was a Beater, I'd send a hard one right into Hunter's stupid giant nose."

"I don't think that's legal, really," Blaine said.

"Then I guess it's a good thing I'm not a Beater," Sebastian said.

* * *

Nick and Jeff threw the best parties. It was still sort of a mystery how Nick had become Prefect, but it didn't seem to stop him from taking impromptu trips to Hogsmeade for Honeydukes candy and Butterbeer.

The ruckus in the Gryffindor Common Room was so great, you could hear it outside the portrait of the Fat Lady. Sebastian, Blaine, and a few other Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw Warblers approached the portrait.

"Password?" the fat lady asked. Everyone looked at Sebastian.

"Why are you looking at me?" he asked, stepping forward and knocking on the wall next to her frame. The frame pushed forward and the Warblers all piled in.

"Yeah!" Jeff exclaimed, spotting Sebastian and running through the crowd to high-five him.

"Congratulations!" Sebastian exclaimed.

"Hey, now, next match is us versus you, careful," Jeff said.

"Oh, I may have taught you everything you know, but I am far from teaching you everything I know."

"Bring it on," Jeff grinned. "Try the miniature sausages, they're delicious."

It was hours later by the time the party had started to dwindle.

"I miss Kurt," Blaine said. He and Sebastian were sitting on the couch near the fire. Nick and Jeff were sharing a chair in a rather indecent manner.

"Yeah, but you don't need me ot get into Ravenclaw Tower, go find him," Sebastian said. Blaine shrugged. The portrait hole opened.

"Gryffindor sucks!" came the shout from outside, the protesters, as a few Gryffindors entered the room.

"Not as much as you lot, pipe down!" Sebastian yelled as the portrait hole closed again. "You're right, this is boring, let's go." He got up and Blaine followed him out of the portrait hole. Outside, the group of Slytherins and Slytherin supporters booed.

"Shut it," Blaine sighed. "We're not even in Gryffindor."

"Well, well, well," came a voice.

"Go away Hunter, take your pity party to the Slytherin dorms," Sebastian replied, pushing passed him and his cronies. Unfortunately leaving Blaine behind him, Sebastian broke into a run and was soon lost to the maze of corridors.

"Honestly, haven't you made his life hard enough?" Blaine asked Hunter. Hunter broke away from his cronies and followed Blaine solo through the castle.

"Me, make his life hard? Excuse me?" Hunter asked. "He stole my position as Captain of the Warblers, and indirectly made me lose a Quidditch match."

"And last year?" Blaine asked.

"What about last year? He quit the Warblers of his own accord," Hunter spat.

"How about when he told you he liked you and you told him you didn't want to catch the gay?" Blaine asked. Hunter spun around and Blaine almost walked into him.

"How do you know about that?" Hunter asked.

"Sebastian told me," Blaine said. "Not trying to deny it, I see."

"That is certainly _none_ of your business," Hunter seethed.

"Sebastian is my best friend, and I thought you and I were friends, so yeah, it sort of is my business, isn't it?" Blaine asked. Hunter seethed some more but didn't say anything. "Can you say something about it?"

"None of your business," Hunter repeated under his breath.

"That's fine," Blaine sighed. "I mean, I'm sure the student body wouldn't mind finding out what the two of you did in the room of requirement…"

"How did you know about _that_?" Hunter asked.

"Gotcha," Blaine said with a grin. "Spill."

"I'm not telling you _anything_ about what happened in the room of requirement," Hunter huffed, folding his arms over his chest.

"Then what?" Blaine asked. "Do you like Sebastian?"

"No, I hate him," Hunter said.

"But do you _like_ him?"

"No," Hunter insisted.

"Then why were you fooling around in the room of requirement, which I've now gotten you to admit and could probably blackmail you with, if I did that sort of thing?" Blaine asked. Hunter glared at Blaine. Blaine shrugged in that adorably innocent Hufflepuff way.

"You're a Hufflepuff," Hunter finally said. "You don't have a blackmail bone in your body."

"Watch me," Blaine said. "I can be _very_ protective of my friends."

"Sorry to disappoint, Anderson, but I'm not talking to you about Sebastian," Hunter said lightly.

"Will you talk to him, then?" Blaine asked.

"Absolutely not," Hunter replied with yet another huff.

"Hunter, I won't tell anyone," Blaine said. "You're my friend too. I know that coming to terms with your sexuality can be a very scary thing, and I just want to help."

"I don't need your help," Hunter insisted. "And I am _not even remotely bicurious_, thank you very much." With that, he stormed off towards the dungeons, leaving Blaine standing in the Entrance Hall, feeling unaccomplished. Dragging his feet, Blaine walked all the way back upstairs to Ravenclaw Tower. I mean, really, no wonder there aren't any fat kids at Hogwarts.

* * *

**A/N: Oh, Hunter, so stubborn. Poor Bas, he's going to be lonely for quite some time. Or is he? :D**

**Tell me what you think, I love hearing from people.**

**Samantha.**

**Also, what should happen now? :D**


End file.
